


[Podfic of] Countdown to the Start

by knight_tracer



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kenzi takes her hand when they leave the junk yard. It's warm and solid against Bo's.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Countdown to the Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Countdown to the Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298016) by [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate). 



Podfic Length: 9:42  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Countdown%20to%20the%20start.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Countdown%20to%20the%20start.m4b)


End file.
